Mainichi ga Harouīndesu
by LittleMissWolfie
Summary: AU. Mako has always been terrified of Halloween and the creepy house next to his. What's a man to do when he discovers that his neighbor is in fact a very, very attractive young man...who runs ghost tours out of his house and is very much a Halloween enthusiast? MakoHaru, Reigisa, Rintori
1. The Halloween Store

**Hey, people! I was browsing my Tumblr earlier and found the prompt for this story. I really hope you'll enjoy this, what with Halloween being right around the corner! I'll be writing this in Western Style (which is kinda weird for me)-just a warning!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****_Free!,_**** its characters, or the original idea for this story.**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Halloween Store**

Makoto Tachibana cursed his big mouth as he roamed the aisles of the Halloween store. The tall, green-haired college student was terribly scared of anything slightly creepy, gothic, or ghoulish. But he was, after all, the big brother.

_"Mama, Mama!" Ran gushed, jumping up and down slightly in place as she watched her mother make breakfast. Ran had brown hair that was usually tied in pigtails and was the much more energetic twin. Even at thirteen, she had the enthusiasm of a five year old. "Can we go shopping for Halloween costumes today?"_

_Emiko sighed and looked at her daughter. "I'm sorry, baby, but your father and I are both busy today."_

_"Aww!" groaned Ren from the table. Ren had green hair like Mako's, but was very studious. It seemed as though Ran had infected him with her holiday cheer, however, as even he was getting excited for October 31. "All of the good costumes will be gone soon!"_

_Mako, still half asleep, looked at his brother over his coffee mug. "I can take them, Mama," he mumbled sleepily. As the older brother, Mako always felt an obligation to help his overworked parents take care of the twins. He would make them breakfast, help them get to school, and go shopping for groceries when his parents were too busy. He was a kind person by nature and empathetic besides. It was only natural he would take them out when he parents couldn't._

_Emiko looked at her son in concern. "Are you sure, Mako-chan?"_

_"It'll be fine," he said. "I don't have classes until November, anyway."_

_Ran and Ren cheered and started discussing what they should be._

That had been two hours ago, and Mako, very much awake, was regretting his willingness to go out with the twins. This store was _way_ too scary for him! There were ghosts and skeletons and witches and goblins and the only light came from some candles on the walls! Not to mention that damn howl that would sound over the intercom every five mintues! _I need to get out of here!_ he thought desperately.

The thing was, he couldn't find the twins. After they'd arrived, the two burst into the deep recesses of the store excitedly. That was nearly half an hour prior! How long could it take to pick out a couple of damn costumes?

Suddenly, a ghostly wail sounded through the store, causing Mako to screech and curl up in the fetal position on the floor, shaking terribly. "Make it stop..." he whimpered.

Above him, someone chuckled. He squeaked and looked up to see a young man who would be shorter than himself when he stood. The man had navy blue hair and eyes, and was wearing a blue and white striped shirt and jeans with a dark blue hoodie over the shirt. "Are you okay, man?" he asked, shaking a motion-activated prop. "I didn't think it would scare you that much."

Mako, trembling, stood. "I'm, ah, not good with this stuff," he admitted sheepishly. "I'm Makoto Tachibana. What's your name?"

"Haruka Nanase. You can call me Haru." He stuck out his hand, and they shook. _That name sounds familiar,_ Mako thought. "Anyway, these are the lame decorations. I'll help you find some better ones." Haru tossed the prop he'd been holding back onto the shelf which housed many others, making it emit another anguished cry. Mako, once again, jumped, making Haru chuckle again.

"No, it's fine!" Mako said.

Haru glanced sideways at him, smirking. "Consider it my apology for scaring you."

XxX

Another half hour later, Mako's cart was full of stuff that would ensure his house was far too scary for him to enter it ever again. A few minutes after he met Haru, the twins came screeching back with their costumes (Ran was going as a magical girl and Ren was going as a mummy) and eagerly helped "Mr. Haru" pick out the most horrifying decorations imaginable. Haru himself purchased about five gallons of fake blood and ten fake skeletons before the group of four exited the store. The cashier had grinned at Haru as he purchased his goods, as if he was part of an inside joke, while the young man just rolled his eyes.

"T-thanks, Haru," Mako chattered, knuckles white as he gripped the plastic bags of horror. "Uh, what way are you heading?"

"That way," he pointed, finger towards the east side of town.

Ran cheered. "That's the way to our house, too! You can walk with us, right, Big Brother?"

"Sure."

"That sounds nice," Haru agreed. "Let me put my stuff in my bike basket and I'll walk it next to you." He did so, and they began walking.

"How old are you, Mr. Haru?" Ren asked, walking closest to the bike.

"Ah, I just turned nineteen."

"Are you and Big Brother in the same classes in college?"

"I don't go to college. I already have a running business. It's very profitable, especially around this time."

"Really?" Ran gushed, running up to the bike. "You have your own business! That's so cool, Mr. Haru!"

He shrugged. "My friend helps me out a lot. I'm not good with talking to our customers, and he is. I mostly manage the money and decoration, and he does the publicity stuff. It's a good deal."

"Wow!" the twins sighed in unison.

Mako grinned. "Well, you're not so bad at talking to us."

"It's different," Haru said. "I'm not trying to make money off you. If it's something vital to my livings, I get flustered and rude. I can't even count the number of times I've scared customers away because of my tone. It was difficult before Nagisa joined up with me."

Suddenly, Mako stiffened. Haru turned and smirked. "Well, this is where we part ways, guys," he said with a teasing lilt in his voice.

Ran and Ren turned and gaped. "This is _your_ house, Mr. Haru?" they asked in unison.

Haru nodded, and Mako almost fainted.

The house was old and desecrated. The clapboard was faded and most of the windows were falling off the hinges. The fence surrounding it was nearly rotted through. There was no green grass in sight, all plant life dead. The porch steps looked like they would disintegrate if you were to use them. Of course, scariest of all, were the gravestones and skeletons littering the yard.

They stayed there year-round.

Mako knew that because it was right next door to his house.

* * *

**So, there you have it! Haru and Mako are next door neighbors!**

**Preview for next chapter:**

_**"Haru, did you **_**meet_ someone yesterday?" Nagisa demanded, leaning over his friend. _**

**_"Maybe," Haru said noncommittally._**

**_XxX_**

**_"Makoto, there's something different about you today," Rei said as he adjusted his glasses. "What's up?"_**

**_"Well," Mako sighed, "you know the creepy house next to mine, right? I kinda met the guy who lives in it."_**

**_"And?"_**

**_"He's really cute and I think I might like him."_**

**See you next time!**


	2. Saturday Morning Breakfast

**So I, being the airhead I am, forgot to credit the blog I got my prompt from. TT^TT.**

**It's called Maruka Prompts (Instant link; just remove spaces!: http colon double backslash marukaprompts dot tumblr dot com) Check it out! There's a lot of really cute stuff~**

**Also, I've outlined everything and found that the story will be about nine chapters, plus and epilogue.**

**Last time on _Mainichi ga Harouīndesu:_**

**_Mako, trembling, stood. "I'm Makoto Tachibana. What's your name?"_**

**_"Haruka Nanase. You can call me Haru."_**

**_XxX_**

**_Ren and Ran turned and gasped. "That's _your_ house, Mr. Haru?"_**

**_It was old and desecrated, creepy to say the least. But the scariest part was the number of skeletons and gravestones littering the dead yard that stayed there year round. Mako knew this because the house was right next to his own._**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Free!_, its characters, or the original idea for this story. Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Saturday Morning Breakfast**

Makoto sighed and slumped over his usual table at the café as his friend, Rei, raised an eyebrow at him. "Hello to you, too, Makoto."

Makoto grumbled at the younger man and sat up. Rei had short, almost purple hair with matching eyes beneath his half-rimmed red glasses. The two had met in their ethics class at the local college, shared notes, and became fast friends. They met up every Saturday at this café to have coffee, croissants, and discuss that week's classes. Of course, as neither had any classes until after Halloween, they spent their most recent time talking about nothing.

"Sorry, Rei," Mako said. "I'm just kind of distracted."

"You're telling me. What are you thinking about?"

Mako sighed again and stared out the window at the advertisement across the street: _Nanase Ghost Tours! Visit 312 Broad Street for a terrifyingly good experience! 50% off for Halloween!_

Rei followed his friend's line of sight. "What? Are you taking Ran and Ren to a haunted house? Couldn't they go by themselves?"

"That's, uh, not it."

"Makoto, there's something different about you today," Rei said as he adjusted his glasses, allowing the bright lights of the café to create a glare on the lenses. "You've barely spoken, you haven't touched your croissant, and you blushed when you looked at the poster." Mako glanced at his reflection in his phone and found the comment to be true. "What's up?"

"Well," Mako sighed, resigned, "you know the creepy house next to mine, right?"

"Of course," Rei huffed.

"I kinda met the guy who lives it it."

"And?"

"He's really really cute and nice and funny and I think I might like him."

Rei choked on his coffee, and Mako had a slight panic attack. After a few moments the coffee went down, and when he was able to breathe again, Rei said, "Repeat that."

"I met the guy who lives in the really creepy house next door to mine, and he's cute and nice and funny and I think I might like him."

Rei didn't have anything to say for a few moments. Then he leaned over the table and said, "Talk."

XxX

"Ha_ru!_" Nagisa called, parading into the parlor of Haru's house. "I bought those tarantulas yesterday! The pet store lady almost had a heart attack when she saw them!"

Haru grunted and rolled over on the couch he was laying on. "Why did I give you a key again?"

"Because I'm your business partner and best friend, and Rin threw the key you gave him away."

"Oh, right." Haru got up and went into the kitchen. "You hungry?"

"Mackerel and pineapple again?"

"If you're going to complain, you can make your own food."

"Nah, it's good. Haru's a good cook."

Nagisa looked like a middle schooler. He was short, with curly blond hair and large, round, pink eyes. It would shock a newcomer to learn that Nagisa was, indeed eighteen years old and a college freshman. He and Haru were business partners, as Nagisa helped out with marketing and developing new rooms for the haunted house.

And, of course, they were best friends.

As Haru grilled his mackerel, Nagisa noticed that he was _humming._ Humming. Haruka Nanase didn't hum. Ever. After this notation, Nagisa watched Haru more closely. He was _ridiculously_ happy, especially for someone as emotionless as Haru.

As Haru set down the two plates of breakfast fish, Nagisa planted his hands on the small dining room table and leaned over it to stare intently at his best friend. "Haru, did you _meet _someone yesterday?" the blond demanded**.**

Haru smirked at him, a mischevious glint in his eyes. "Maybe," he answered noncomitally.

Nagisa gave out a cheer and started jumping around, completely forgetting about the fish and pineapple still sitting on the table. "Who is he? What's his name? Is he cute?"

"Why do you automatically assume it's a guy?" Haru asked defensively.

"HAH! You admitted that you met someone!"

"Answer my question!"

"Please," Nagisa scoffed. "I've known you were gay since third grade when you started watching Sailor Moon and were constantly fangirling about Tuxedo Mask. So, spill!"

Haru sighed and began to tell Nagisa about the previous day's events.

XxX

Rin Matsuoka got out of the pool and was starting to dry his dark red hair when his phone started vibrating from its spot on the bench. The Olympic swimmer lazily made his way over to it and answered, "Yo."

_"Rin, Rin!"_ came Nagisa's voice from the cell. _"You'll never guess what just happened!"_

In the background, Rin could hear Haru yelling, but decided to ignore it and instead focus on what Nagisa was about to say. "What?"

_"Haru has a crush on the boy next door!"_

Rin was stunned silent for a moment before a series of chortles ripped from his throat. He ended up doubling over from lack of oxygen while he laughed. When he ended up catching his breath, he said, "That's the funniest shit I've ever heard! His family's like the most modern family ever! God, that's gold!"

Rin had known the Tachibanas for years. Gou even used to babysit the twins when Makoto was busy in the evenings! Nagisa continued, _"Haru met him at the Halloween store and they walked home together!"_

For the first time since the conversation started, Rin could clearly hear Haru's voice. _"Nagisa, give me the phone."_

_"EEEK! Haru!"_ There was, what Rin assumed to be, a brief tousle over the phone before Haru came back on the line.

_"I'm sorry for taking away your training time. Goodbye, Rin.__"_

Rin chuckled. "See ya later, lover boy."

He could almost feel the daggers Haru was glaring as he hung up.

XxX

It was nearing one o' clock in the afternoon when Haru's phone rang. Not his cell, but his landline, which he hardly ever used. Intrigued, Haru answered, "This is Haruka Nanase."

_"Uh, hi, Haru,_" said Mako over the line.

Haru smiled slightly, but didn't allow any of his amusement creep into his voice. "Hi, Mako. What's up?"

Mako sounded a bit flustered as he said, _"I told my parents about how good you are at decorating, so they, uh, want you to come over and decorate our house. If that's okay, that is!"_ he added hastily.

Haru finally let out a terse laugh. "Sure. I'll be over in a little bit."

_"Thanks, Haru! See you then."_

"See you." Haru hung up, grinned, and went off to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

As he passed the kitchen, Nagisa stuck his head out the archway. "Who was that, Haru?"

"Makoto," he answered before he disappeared up the stairwell.

XxX

"It's official," Mako said as he stared at his living room. "I'm never coming in here again."

Haru had done a splendid job making this room much to scary for any rational being (read: Makoto) to ever want to step foot in ever again. He'd put blacklight bulbs in the main lamp, traded out the curtains for spider webs, and put a large, maniacal pumpkin right in the center of it all. Slime oozed from cracks in the ceiling and Mako was fairly sure that tarantula on the bookcase used to be alive.

Haru grinned at him. "Thank you, kind sir."

Then the door was ripped open and two sets of small humans flung themselves at Haru. "Mr. Haru!" the twins shrieked in unison.

"Hey, guys," Mako said. "Have fun at the park?"

Of course, they completely ignored him. "Wow!" Ran gasped as she gazed at her newly-refurbished living room. "Mr. Haru, did you do this?"

"Yes, I did," he said proudly. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah!" the twins said. "It's cool!"

Then Haru's phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and scowled at the text he'd received. "Sorry, guys. My friend's at my house and he's trying to cook. I gotta go." He waved to the two and set off back to his house.

Mako only caught himself staring when Ren jabbed him in the side and whispered, "Close your mouth or you'll catch a bug."

* * *

**ALL THE FLUFFS!**

**Next time in _Mainichi ga Harouīndesu:_**

**_"Mako...you're heavy..." Haru gasped as he was pinned to the floor._**

**_Mako, blushing, leaned up on his elbows. "I'm so sorry!"_**

**_Someone chuckled behind them. "Well, well. What's this, Haru?"_**

**See you soon!**


End file.
